Through Her Eye's
by AnimeTasha
Summary: Cedric/OC What if he had another chance? Only this time around he saw the events through the one person's eyes who meant the most to him? He would of course do his best to protect her.
1. Preface

**A/N:** So I decided to try a different approach to a Cedric/OC story. I wont give it anyway, you will have to read the preface to know.

So do read and tell me what you all think. Is this a good idea or a bad one that I should just forget writting about?

And sorry its short...hehe.

xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

**

**Threw Her Eye's**

**Preface**

He knew at this moment standing before the Dark Lord and his followers that he wasn't going to make it out of this graveyard. Cedric Diggory was going to die, leaving behind his parents, family, friends and the only person he loved. Even though the romance had been over for a year, he knew they still had a spark.

Her name is Emily Evans. Long black hair, emerald eyes, tone body and beautiful in his eyes. They were both in the same year, and house. He had helped the muggle-born before they had made it to Hogwarts. The train was were it all began. Emily had been looking for somewhere to sit and Cedric's compartment had room for one more.

It was during their second year that Cedric finally asked Emily to be his girlfriend, after they began to grow closer and attached. They were each others first relationship and kiss. What they had was sweet and ideal. But by the end of their fourth year it came to an end, parting on mutual terms and that meant their friendship was kept intact. Cedric was busy with Quidditch and wanting to be a prefect, while Emily was doing all she could to better herself in the magic world, and also with her muggle music.

As Wormtail moves to follow the Dark Lord's orders Cedric recalled his loves words. 'I still worry for you Cedric. Our relationship maybe over but I still love you, and don't forget that. I just wish you could see this all threw my eyes'. Wormtail said the killing curse, before Cedric knew it – or reacted – the attack was coming at him. It hit, sending Cedric flying. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

Harry was lucky to make it out of that graveyard, only with the help of the spirits of his parents, an old man – the victim of the Dark lord – and Cedric. Before Harry escaped Cedric asked two things from the fourth year.

_"Take my body back to my parents. And tell Emily…I love her."_

When they had successfully helped Harry flee the old man, Lilly and James disappeared. And Cedric thought he would too but fait had other plans. Everything went dark and Cedric twitched. His eyes opened to find himself in a compartment on the unmistakable Hogwarts Express. Sitting up he was confused. Was this the after life? No it couldn't have been.

Just then the door opened and in came his group of friends. They were talking about their holidays. Most of it he had heard before. What the Devil was going on?


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Sorry this took me such a long time to write, but I had trouble getting it written the right way. I think this is as best I will get it. Yes, its kinda rushed but I just wanted to get it out of the way. None the less I hope you all like it.

I would like to thank .you & Jackie for reviewing a long time ago. Lol.

Now on to the first chapter! Enjoy & review!!

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything but the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

****Through Her Eye's**

**Chapter One**

What was going on? Why was Cedric back at the start of his seventh year? Was that whole thing a dream? No, it couldn't have been. Was this a dream? Or a nightmare? Reliving the horror of the Triwizard Tournament and untimely death. While his friends took the seats around and next to him, Cedric continued to question everything.

Slowly and cautiously, he watched these people around him interact. They seemed to be the same people that he had known since the second year, but he wasn't to sure. After all, this could be one big trick. Like everything, once taken seriously, would disappear leaving Cedric all alone. No, he wasn't going to be taken in by this wonderful but artificial world. Cedric Diggory wasn't going to let this fake world get a hold of him.

"Cedric, are you alright?" a soft and all too familiar feminine voice rang in his ears.

Turning Cedric was met with the one person he wanted to see, be with for as long as he could remember. Emily sat beside him, her head tilted to the side, her black hair falling to the side like a river. Her beautiful green eyes full of concern and worry. Looking at her left Cedric with a hard time believe this wasn't fake. Emily looked real, even when she placed her hand upon his, she felt real.

"I-I'm" – he cleared his throat – "I'm fine Emily."

Reluctantly Emily turned back to the others and their conversation, but not before throwing Cedric another look that told him she didn't believe him. After all they had known each other since the first year. Emily knew him well, sometimes even better then himself, which tended to scare Cedric. None the less he sat tight and did his best to not enjoy the train ride too much.

Gradually the people in the compartment thinned out as they wanted to see other people before arriving at Hogwarts. So there sat Cedric and Emily, alone in the compartment. It was silent, too silent for either's taste. Moving to the seat across from Cedric, Emily gave the Hufflepuff Prefect all of her attention. That was always one of the things he loved about her. No matter what she always wanted to know what was wrong.

"Cedric, we are friends, so talk to me. Are you still shaken up by the Death Eaters at the World Cup?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "No it's not that, it's not anything" he replied turning to look out the window.

Emily sighed, sitting back against the seat. "Don't start acting like a baby Ced, I know something is up."

How could he tell her that this wasn't real? That she wasn't real? If he was right about this being some world that once taken in that it would fall beneath him, he couldn't openly say this. And then if it was real, he would sound like a complete nut. So how does Cedric Diggory go about telling her everything? Simple, tell her something that would completely confuse her and then run for it. But Cedric didn't think of that.

"Emi, I wish I could tell you what's bothering me-"

"Then do tell me Ced!"

"In time, maybe. But for now you have to understand that things are a little…different for me. I just have to work things out, okay?" he rather pleaded with the girl in front of him.

She sighed. "Fine then, if you have to 'work' these things out I will leave you be" – she stood walking to the door – "just talk to me when your ready, okay? I do worry about you, you know?" And with that Emily left the compartment.

"I know, I do know Emily" Cedric sighed, trying not to let it get to him.

Stepping off the train at Hogsmaden station Cedric's eyes looked around instantly. Everything seemed normal and like it had been at the beginning of the year. New and old faces moved about finding other people to talk to, many of the older students were already headed towards the carriages while first years walked toward Hagrid, and others just dawdled.

"Hey Ced!" Called one of his house mates. "You just gonna stand around or you coming?"

He nodded noticing Emily heading over to the group. She turned to look at him and smiled softly. Cedric's heart skipped a beat. Even though he loved this girl so much why was he so stupid to give her up? Because he was a male, maybe?

Shaking his head Cedric moved over to his friends, who now began to get into a carriage. Emily was just about to get in and Cedric put out a helping hand. Taking it Emily nodded her head; eyes locked with his for a brief moment, and then got up and took a seat next to her friend Melody from Ravenclaw. Cedric took the seat next to Emily before both Fred and George took the remaining two opposite them. Once the carriage was full it began to move on its own.

"How was your holiday Em?" Asked Melody with a bright smile.

"It was alright, had my Aunt from Ireland visit us. Having her around is always fun" Emily sighed. "All I heard was 'Elisa, your daughter this' 'Elisa, your daughter that!' None the less, how was yours?"

Melody giggled at how annoyed Emily got about her wizarding side of the family. A small smile formed on Cedric's lips at how she amused him. He had heard that before and yet it still had him wanting to laugh.

"Oh mine was fine, minus the fact my little brother withheld my sent out mail. The little brat had the damn owl bribed so that when I sent out mail, the owl would go to him to see if she got anything for the letter!"

While Melody fumed Fred, George and Emily laughed loudly. Emily's sweet laugh was like music Cedric. He had almost forgotten what her laugh sounded like, silly right? Maybe, but not to him. If this wasn't a cruel dream he would laps into it. And he would be with her again, this time not letting anything come between the two.

"Oh Em I almost forgot" Melody suddenly said, snapping Cedric from his thoughts. "Happy Birthday my dear~" Melody sang presenting her friend with a small wrapped up present.

"Mel! You know I don't like gifts.." Pouted Emily.

"Too bad. I got you something, get over it" Melody playfully rolled her eyes. "Now open it! I command you!"

Both girls laughed. Sitting the present on her lap Emily took to opening the nicely wrapped gift slowly, until Melody said otherwise and it became faster. When the paper was out of the way what was left behind was a hard covered book. Etched into the cover were the words 'Simple Spells'. Emily smiled an all knowing smile that mirrored Melody's. And then both girls laughed.

"What so funny?" Asked Fred.

"We don't get it?" Asked George.

Cedric smiled knowing the answer to those questions, as he had heard it before. And then he remembered what he had gotten Emily for her birthday. It was in his left pants pocket.

"Simple, Em seems to have trouble with complicated spells. So I got a book on simple ones for her" stated Melody with slight giggles.

Both twins got the joke and laughed softly. Soon the carriage became content with the comfortable conversations. Cedric - having heard this all before - found himself controplating giving Emily his gift. Now that he thought about it, it was a little personal for friendship. But in the past they had been dating, so it didn't make it that bad, right?

Before he could conclude his thoughts the carriage stopped at the school entrance. The twins got out first, followed by Cedric who helped Emily and Melody down and then the few others. They didn't bother about their trunks as the schools Elves would take care of them. Cedric's friends had taken the lead followed by the twins and Melody. Both Cedric and Emily were walking casually toward the castle. This was the best time to give her his present.

"Emi" - he cleared his throat - "Happy Birthday".

They had stopped near the stretch of stone path and walls heading to the main entrance of the school building. Handing her the small box with a small green bow on top. She looked at the box in surprise.

"Cedric you shouldn't have, really" she stated looking him in the eyes.

"Why? Your my friend Emi, I had to get you something" he flashed her that dashing smile of his.

Emily shook her head. "No you didn't Ced".

"Just open it" he sighed feeling at home at this moment.

As he had instructed Emily opened up the box only to softly gasp. Residing on the inside was a simple gold chain that help a small pendent that had the letter 'E' in a fancy script and small emerald stone on the end of the top part of the 'E'.

"Cedric...you really shouldn't have" she said softly touching the 'E'.

"Nonsense" he replied taking the necklace from the box. "Let me help put it on".

Cedric stepped behind Emily, pushing her hair over her left shoulder. She grabbed her hair as he brought the necklace to her front and his hands moved to the back of her neck. With slight ease he clasped the two ends together, dropping his hands to his sides and she turned to face him with her hair back to its original place.

"Thank you Cedric, really thank you. Its beautiful" she said with a happy smile.

In that moment he could have believed this was real, that this whole thing was real. But he told himself not to buy into it.

"Your welcome Emily".

Just then the sound of the students around them brought them from their moment. Looking they saw the students group to the side as a carriage drawn by flying animals flew toward Hogwarts. And then out from the sea submerged a ship. Emily was in 'awww' like the other students. Cedric on the other hand wasn't, he had seen it before. He also knew what was happening. Before long he grabbed Emily's hand and began to pull her toward the castle, against her wishes yet she didn't put up a big fight.

**00000**

At the start of the year feast Cedric sat exactly where he did the first time around, between a Hufflepuff and Emily. Everyone around him was conversed in some kind of chatter. His teammates were talking about the Quidditch Cup, other Hufflepuff's were mingling among themselves and Emily was happily chatting with Melody.

"What do you think Ced?" Asked Melody turning her hazel eyes on the guy in question.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening" he stated sheepishly, though he knew what she'd asked.

Melody sighed. "I said; what do you think is going to happen in our last year here?"

"Well...probably something exciting" he stated bluntly.

"Just 'cause you find Quidditch exciting doesn't mean we do" replied Melody with a slight glare.

"Well I think its going to be different!" Emily stepped in, in hopes to prevent an argument. "Maybe something exciting is going to happen, and it mightn't be Quidditch related. Maybe you will find a boyfriend Mel" she teased with a small laugh.

Said girl blushed deep red. "Doubt it..."

A smile cracked Cedric's face before dropping as Dumbledoor stood and gave his usual welcome back speech, but Cedric knew there was more to it this year.

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Flinch stood next to Dumbledore, muttering something to him.

Emily looked at Mel, who looked back at her with a confused face. They both then turned to Cedric, who shrugged it off. Then Flinch took to running out the Hall, still like an idiot of course.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Dumbledore stated with a serious look upon his face.

Everyone looked at each other. Some knew what the Tournament meant, Cedric was one of them. Emily looked to Dumbledore with a small frown upon her lips. Was she the only one who didn't know of this Tri-Wizard Cup?

"For those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a serious of Magical contests. From each school a single student selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand a lone."

The familiar chill of excitement ran down Cedric's spine, only this time it was accompanied by both remembrance and fear. This was becoming torture for him.

"And trust me when I say these contests ain't for the faint hearted" his tone low, eyes looking over the room. "But more of that later. Now join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And their Headmistress, Madame Maxine."

As the Great Hall's doors opened all eyes went to look as the Beauxbatons girls entered the room. Making their way toward the front of the room, stopping every now and then to sigh and stretch out their hands. Nearly all the guys instantly fell in love with the beautiful and graceful ladies. Taking to a light running and stopped with a look of content, Magical butterflies flying from around them. Their Headmistress walked after them, gaining weird looks from the students. The girls stood at the front with grace and beauty, taking a bow as everyone clapped. Both Emily and Mel noticed the boys around them practically falling over each other to get a better look at the lovely ladies.

"And now our friends from the North please greet the proud sons from Drumstrong. And their Headmaster Igor Kakeroff" called Dumbledore once returning from kissing Headmistress Maxine's hand.

The males of Drumstrong entered, hitting the ground with staffs. Head high, chests out and a look of seriousness upon their faces. They put on a small short moving around the staffs. Cedric noticed the look upon his friends face – serious and mesmerised – and it made him feel jealous. Entering shortly after was Victor Krum and the schools Headmaster, both looked serious and a little scary.

"No way!" gasped a near by Hufflepuff second year. "It's really Victor Krum!"

The fire that took the form of a Phoenix was breath taking too many. Dumbledore man-hugged Igor. Emily whispered to a few others about how amazing the fire had been to Mel, only adding to Cedric's jealousy. Two different schools' but they were all amazing in their own ways. Without further a due Dumbledore began the Feast, once the students from the visiting schools took seats at the House tables. Everyone was talking about the Tournament.

"There is no way I am entering this Tournament, no bloody way! You gotta have rocks in your head" stated Melody shaking her head before sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Emily. Cedric sat there fully knowing this conversation from start to end.

"Hello Emi! Dumbledore said it wasn't for the faint hearted! So its gotta be dangerous!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything. Others will enter and you wont 'cause your not the type" Emily stated matter-o-factly. "I bet you will enter right Cedric?"

Cedric jumped slightly at his name, even though he knew he would be questioned he hadn't been ready. "Um, yeah..."

Emily smiled happily with victory. "Of course he would! Cedric defiantly has rocks in his pretty head. After all he plays Quidditch!" retorted Melody.

"That doesn't mean a thing, and Cedric doesn't have rocks in his head. Those stooges of Malfoy's, now they have rocks in their heads 'cause no one is that dumb" replied Emily with a laugh. Which soon had Melody laughing and Cedric cracking a smile. It was still amusing the second time around.

That was how everything went. But soon everyone had finished as people brought in something rather large, placing it where Dumbledore stood. The new item caught the student's attention fast. Professor Dumbledore took to the small stage the item was on, calling for attention that he got straight away.

"I'd like to say a few words" – he paused placing a hand on the item – "eternal glory that is what waits the student that wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Which to do that this student must survive these three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry have seen fit to pose a new rule, to explain all this we have the head of the apartment of International Magical Cooperation, Mr Artimus Crouch."

As Mr Crouch made his way to the front of the students, the lightening in the enchanted roof seemed to act funny. The lightening and thunder had many ducking down, Emily and Melody included. The sudden use of Magic from the corner in the front of the room caught everyone's eye. A weird looking man was the person to stop the ceiling. One of the guys on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team informed everyone it was Mad-Eye Moody.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has included for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forward their name for the tri-Wizard Tournament-"

The words of people against the Ministry's decision over took Mr Crouch's voice. Cedric silently thought the man was very right to do so. His first hand experience of what the Tournament was like was proof. Yet he was the only one to know that. Then again he wasn't all sure this was real.

"Silence!" commanded Dumbledore; of course everyone did just that.

Pulling out his wand Dumbledore pointed it at – what most guessed to be – something related to the Tournament. The outer casing melted down to show a large Goblet that soon had blue fire in light at the top. Everyone stared in amazement at the Goblet, thinking over everything that had been said about the Tournament.

"The Goblet of Fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament. Write your name upon some parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

A chill ran down Cedric's spine, those words stuck more then anything. Everything was so fresh in his mind. And now he would watch it all play out once more. It scared him to know what he was in for this time around. Only if he knew what was really going to happen.


End file.
